Edward Sullivan
Name: Edward Sullivan Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, Drawing, Writing, Eavesdropping, People Watching Appearance: Eddie is 5' 6" tall with a fairly average build, despite being slightly overweight. At 146 lbs, Eddie has a fair amount of accumulated flab, evidence of a relatively inactive life. The extra weight is visible in his face, which gives him the appearance of being slightly younger. While he is by no means handsome, neither is he exactly unattractive. Neither extremely angular or round, Eddie's face is fairly unremarkable, aside from it's slightly pointed chin. His short, black hair, dark brown eyes, and lack of any defining beauty or repugnance make Eddie an almost entirely forgettable figure. The day of his abduction, Eddie wore jeans, sneakers, a black oxford shirt with a white undershirt. Biography: Edward Sullivan had always found his life boring. Being born to middle class parents, achieving average grades, and fumbling through athletics, the boy never truly had anything he ever shined in. His lack of talent fueled a poor self-image, which in turn fueled the development of a decidedly introverted personalty. A near complete lack of charisma had left Eddie with few acquaintances and even fewer friends. Finding his own life to be dissatisfying, Eddie developed a strong taste for over-the-top literature and comics. His appreciation for books did nothing to help his introversion, allowing the personality trait to grow as he neglected social relations in favor of the adventure found in fiction. Rather than risk being social, the boy simply buried himself in the fantastic realms of his books. However, despite his distaste with his own life, Eddie discovered that he greatly enjoyed hearing about the lives of others. His interest in others, coupled with his lack of social graces, caused Eddie to grow into the habit of constantly eavesdropping. He soon found that while reading was enjoyable, it lacked the visceral emotion of the stories he overheard from his peers. In this way, he vicariously enjoyed life through the stories he overheard from his classmates. Tears over ended relationships, laughter about amusing anecdotes, anger from some perceived slight: the lives of others were so...interesting. All the while he listened, Edward slowly became more and more bitter. It was unfair that other people had lives that he only experienced through print or second hand accounts. Yearning to have an interesting life, but paralyzed at the thought of actually speaking to others, Edward simply settled for his half-life lived through others, until the fantastic forced its way into his life. Advantages: Eddie has few talents, but his penchant for eavesdropping has taught him to keep a sharp eye and ear on his surroundings. From a rustling leaf to a sharp movement in his periphery, Eddie notices small changes in his environment. In a contest where being imperceptive can be fatal, Eddie's habits might just save his life. Disadvantages: A lack of physical exertion keeps Eddie from being particularly strong or fast. Likewise, his reading has imparted almost no practical knowledge, mainly focusing on swashbuckling rather than survival techniques. In addition, his introversion can be easily played by a savvy competitor. If one were to feign the desire to be friends, Eddie would very easily be fooled. Designated Number: Male Student no. 109 The above biography is as written by DetectiveArcher. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Pirate Hat Conclusion: Well it's almost amusing then that our swashbuckling friend here got a pirate hat as his designated weapon, let's hope this is savvy enough for our heavy eavesdropper. Though I doubt his talent will help him in the long run... I have a feeling this kid is just going to be another easy picking for some of our players. Game Evaluations Kills: '''Wade Wilson ' '''Killed by: 'J. R. Rizzolo Collected Weapons: Pirate Hat (issued), Remington 7600P Police carbine (from James Trejo) Allies: '''James Trejo, Nicole Husher '''Enemies: Wade Wilson, John Rizzolo Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"You weren't supposed t-to cry! You weren’t supposed to be sorry! You were supposed to be a demon! A monster! I shouldn't have to feel sorry for you!" - to Wade Wilson'' Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Edward, in chronological order. V3: * Punishment * High Voltage * Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer * Running Free * Night Diving * Falling Down * One Step Forward... * Death and All His Friends * The Denial Twist * Cause and Effect * The Answer * Kotov Syndrome * Episode 1087: Murder on the Midnight Wire Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Edward Sullivan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students